If I Had a Good Side
by montainer
Summary: What if Stefan had come to the boarding house before leaving with Klaus? How would Damon and Elena react ?Additional scene to "As I lay dying"


**Hey guys! I was super bored today so I decided to write my very first Vampire Diaries story! **

**Btw, I was kind of disappointed with the season finale. I'm worried about ****where Season 3 is headed and how it's gonna play out with Stefan out of the picture. That might be because I am not a Delena fan at all! I think Damon and Elena are a great pairing, but not as lovers, and I don't want Season 3 to revolve only about their growing relationship. **

**I would have loved some brotherly fluff between Stefan and Damon, the occasion was simply perfect for that. And Elijah being killed off so early in the episode? Didn't like it. Somehow I was hoping to see more Klaus/Elijah scenes. **

**Still, what is happening to Jeremy is interesting, and I wonder what's in store for him in Season 3. **

**Okay, I'm done complaining. Now on with the story! **

**(English is not my mother tongue so please let me know if there are any mistakes)**

**Hope you like it, reviews are appreciated, and if you happen to speak French, feel free to write your comments in French! :D**

Stefan Salvatore was standing in front of the boarding house, still as a statue. He wanted to see for himself that Damon was okay, but he also wanted to see Elena one last time before his departure. He was surprised when Klaus agreed to his demand, and together, they had made their way back to Mystic Falls.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Stefan? Maybe it would be less painful to leave town without a goodbye." said Klaus from behind.

"I need to talk to her. She has to understand why I'm doing this." Stefan replied, still staring at the house.

"You have five minutes. If you take any longer, I will come to get you".

Stefan nodded and slowly walked to the front door. Suddenly, he found himself hesitating and fought the urge to turn around. But Elena deserved some explanations. Taking a deep breath, the vampire opened the door.

As he entered, Stefan admired the beauty of his own house. He was looking at everything as memories came back to his mind. The Salvatore Boarding house was beautiful, and it always had been, even in 1864. _Oh how I'm going to miss this, _he told himself sadly.

He could hear a heart beat, which meant that Elena was here, as he expected her to be.

"Elena?" he called nervously.

He heard quick footsteps down the stairs, and his un-beating heart made a twist as he saw her coming down. She was beautiful, with her long chocolate hair and her matching eyes. Stefan could see that she had been crying, for they were slightly red and swollen.

"Stefan!" Elena's face broke into a warm, large smile as she ran towards him. Stefan wrapped his arms around her thin body and buried his face into her neck.

"God Stefan, I was so scared!"

"I know. I'm sorry for running away like that." Stefan said, trying to steady his shaky voice. He broke free from their embrace, but kept a hand around her waist.

"You're here now. And I'm not letting you go".

The words felt like thousands of small knives cutting right through his heart as he took her hands in his own. He looked down, blinking tears away.

"How em… How's Damon?"

Elena's smile widened.

"He's still weak, but his bite is slowly healing. The cure worked, Stefan. You saved him!"

Stefan smiled, happy that his brother was going to be okay. _At least what I'm about to do is worth it_.

"Elena, there's something that I have to tell you. Something…bad". _Jesus, how come words can be so hard to say?_

The young girl frowned, obviously worried.

"Stefan, what is it?"

Stefan opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a rasp, low voice that came form upstairs.

"Well well…The return of Superman". Damon said, grinning.

The older vampire was still green-tanned and sweat was shining from his forehead. His eyes were greyish and half closed. _But he's standing up, and his bite is a lot paler than this morning. He's actually going to survive this! _Stefan told himself, a huge smile lightening his handsome features.

Damon made an attempt to come down the stairs but as soon as he moved his foot, a wave of dizziness hit him and he had to hold the wall to prevent himself from crashing down the stairs. In a split second, Stefan was by his brother's side, putting Damon's arm around his own neck to steady him.

"Hey, hey easy. You shouldn't be up, your bite has not completely healed yet."

Damon put a hand on Stefan's chest and locked his blue gaze into his little brother's green one. "I'm okay Stef. Thanks to you". He smiled after saying the last words and his grip on Stefan became firmer.

"You em.. You might want to sit down to hear what I'm about to say. Both of you." Stefan added, looking at Elena.

"Stefan, you're scaring me. Katherine said you gave yourself over to Klaus! Tell us what's going on!" Elena was getting anxious and frustrated with her boyfriend's secretive attitude.

With super vamp speed, Stefan brought Damon in the living room and helped him sit on the couch. Elena turned to face them, but did not sit down. Instead, she crossed her arms and waited for Stefan to say something.

_Come on, just get it out __Stef! _He was playing with his ring, avoiding Damon and Elena's looks.

"I made a deal with Klaus".

"What kind of deal, brother?" Damon asked, tensing.

"A very fair one." said a new voice coming from the front door. All three of them turned their heads to see Klaus leaning casually on the door frame.

"Wasn't very smart to come here, Klaus. Especially when you've not been invited in" Damon smirked.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me for providing you with the cure that saved your life, Damon?" Klaus said, almost pleasantly. "Besides, I'll have you know that I actually _can_ enter this house if I wish to."

"I haven't invited you in! You might be an Original, but you don't escape that rule." Elena said defiantly.

"It is a pleasure to see you alive, my sweet Elena. But I honestly find your manners a little rude. Should I remind you what happened last night?"

Elena's brow furrowed, and then she realised.

"I...I died."

"Exactly. Which means that technically, no _living_ person currently lives here."

"You're bluffing" said Damon, eyes narrowed.

"Am I? Because I could come in and kill the both of you very easily. But I am convinced that Stefan will make the right choice and leave with me without a fight."

"Leave? Leave where? What the hell is he talking about?" Elena's voice was panicked, and her eyes kept going from Stefan to Klaus.

"Stefan is working for me now, my dear. He and I will accomplish great things together."

Damon slowly rose from his seat, and walked (well, staggered would be the appropriate term here) towards his brother, anger burning in his eyes.

"_That's _the kind of deal you made? You actually _agreed _to become his little bitch?

"Damon…"

"Don't Damon me, Stefan! What the hell were you thinking? Have you though about Elena? Have you even _stopped_ to think about what this would do to her?" The older Salvatore broke into a violent fit of coughing as he spat the last words.

"Yelling isn't going to help your already weak condition, brother" Stefan said, putting a hand on Damon's shoulder to help him stand.

"147 years of immortality and you're still as selfish as you were, aren't you?"

In a split second, Damon found himself pinned on the wall, Stefan's face inches away from his own. His brother's eyes had become red and surrounded by violet veins.

"Everything I did today, everything I'm about to do, was all for _you_ Damon!"

"No, it was all for _you_, Stefan! You couldn't stand the idea of being alone, you so desperately needed me, you sacrificed everything, including Elena! We both know the world would be a better place if I were dead, but you still went on with your genius little master plan, thinking only about _your_ precious comfort!

Elena was just staring at the brothers, silent tears running on her cheeks, too shocked to say a word.

Klaus smiled.

"Gentlemen, as much as would enjoy watching you two kill each other, we do not have time for this. Stefan and I were leaving".

The youngest Salvatore released his grip on his brother, panting, as his face returned to normal. He made his way towards Elena, admiring her beauty for one last time. He placed his hands on her cheeks and softly pressed his lips against hers. Elena was sobbing.

"What are you gonna do, Stefan? Why are you leaving me?"

Seeing her so sad broke his heart. "I love you, Elena. Always have, and always will. You remember that."

He had almost reached the front door when he turned to face his brother.

"Please, take good care of her while I'm gone."

"You walk out that door, you don't _ever_ think about coming back, Stefan."

These words obviously had the wanted effect, for they made Stefan stop for two seconds.

"Goodbye, Damon".

"Stefan!" Elena cried desperately, but he and Klaus were already gone. Neither she nor Damon dared to move, still trying to wrap their minds around what had just happened. It was Elena that broke the silence with her sobs.

"He's gone, Damon! He's gone! He's…"

The older Salvatore slowly walked toward her and gently put his arms around her shaking body.

"It's okay, Elena. Everything's going to be okay."

But as he said those words, a single tear ran down his cheek. Because deep down, he knew the truth. The Stefan he knew, the Stefan he _loved_, was gone.

And he was not coming back.


End file.
